Draco Centauros
Draco Centauros (also known as Doraco and Draco-Centaur, depending on game) is a human/dragon hybrid who claims to be Arle's rival. She is capable of breathing fire and also appears to be adept at hand-to-hand fighting. A recurring element of her character is an obsession with beauty contests. Biography Appearance She is a green-haired humanoid girl with pointed ears and draconic traits such as horns, wings, fanged teeth, and a long tail. She is given reptile-like slit pupils in some artsyles. In most games, she wears a red qipao (a traditional Chinese dress with high-split sides) over thin black pants that expose her ankles. She usually sports long white gloves, though some art opts to give her fingerless gloves instead. Like many recurring Compile-era Puyo Puyo characters, details of Draco's design has been modified several times. One such trait is the size and color of Draco's wings. Most depictions of Draco prior to Sega assuming development duties give Draco large red wings. However, as part of her redesign in Puyo Puyo~n (which also sees her losing her black pants for more baggy wear), she is given small green wings. Puyo Puyo 7 gives her large brown wings, but her depiction in 20th Anniversary and beyond uses small green wings. Personality Draco has an energetic, somewhat tomboyish personality. She enjoys competition and frequently expresses a desire to prove herself in beauty contests. When not competing, however, she is generally kind and considerate to others. However it's implied that Draco may be a tad slow compared to others. Often times she has a habit with mixing up Puyo matches and beauty matches, her AI through out the series tends to be notably weak, and it's implied in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary and Puyo Puyo Tetris that Draco has a bad sense of direction. Some official manga also implies that Draco might have resentment for her lack of breasts, and Madou Monogatari: Hanamaru Dai Youchienji suggests she gets agitated if her horns are pointed out. Abilities Almost none of Draco's attacks utilize magic; instead, she uses fisticuffs combined with her fire-breathing abilities. Puyo Puyo~n sees her throwing roundhouse kicks, tail slaps, and Shoryuken-like rising punches; later games give her rapid-fire punches and the seemingly-magical Great Fire. Relationships ;Arle Nadja Draco has a one-sided rivalry with Arle, with the magic student being the recipient of most of Draco's challenges. (And frequently emerging as the victor of said challenges.) The two appear to be on friendly terms regardless. ;Lidelle Draco and Lidelle share some common traits, namely their green hair, horns, and relative lack of Puyo Puyo prowess. This connection is emphasized in Puyo Puyo 7, where Draco takes Lidelle's dropset and stats, as well as Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, where the two meet and Lidelle refers to Draco as her sister. This continues in Puyo Puyo Chronicle where Lidelle continues to refer to Draco as "Big sister". Draco plays along and acts as an older sister to Lidelle. History Madou Monogatari series Draco debuted as a random enemy in Madou Monogatari 123; Madou Monogatari III also introduces a mid-boss version named "Super Draco Centauros." In Madou Monogatari: Hanamaru Dai Youchienji, several Dracos form a Satan fan-club inside of his own mansion. Puyo Puyo Draco is the first opponent that Arle encounters in the game's Normal mode. Draco challenges Arle to a contest, which Arle assumes is a beauty contest. Draco then laughs at the suggestion that Arle could possibly compete with her beauty and clarifies that their contest will be a Puyo Puyo match. In the English version, she is known as Dragon Woman. She claims that she will defeat Silvana, unlike "those previous fools." Puyo Puyo Tsu Draco resides on the penultimate floor of the tower. Her story scene is nearly identical to her scene in the first game, the key difference being that Arle now says Draco's lines and vice versa. Puyo Puyo Sun Draco Centauros serves as the player character of the game's Easy course. After defeating Skeleton-T, Harpy, and Choppun, she finds a large rock to sunbathe on; however, the heat of the rock bakes her skin and sends her flying into the air. In the first stage of the Normal course, Arle encounters a dazed and sunburned Draco. Draco tries to stand up and issue a challenge to Arle, but Draco's dizziness gets the best of her and she falls back to the ground. Puyo Puyo Box Scramble mode contains, in addition to normal and Puyo Puyo~n variations of Draco, an alternate Draco named "Beast Draco." Her presence is unexplained, but the fact that Beast Draco uses Sun rule could suggest that she represents the sunburned Draco from Puyo Puyo Sun. Minna de Puyo Puyo Draco is the final opponent of the Gachinko Dungeon and also appears in Trial Labyrinth. Again, Arle assumes that Draco is challenging her to a beauty contest, but Draco replies that beauty queens are "passe" and that "girls with big horns are the big thing now." After Arle defeats her, Draco gives up the rune that she was holding. Draco's is always fought with the Hard Puyo rule. During her first fight all 5 colors of Puyo are present, and in her second fight only 4 colors are used. If Arle defeats Draco while holding the Flame Expander, Draco explains that she had ordered the item 3 years ago; apparently, there was a mix-up at the postal service and Witch received the item instead. Draco gives up Nohoho's Rucksack in exchange for the Flame Expander. Puyo Puyo 7 Draco returns to the series in Puyo Puyo 7. She uses Lidelle's dropset in this game. She is lured to Loch Ness by Dark Arle, who convinces her that a beauty contest will take place there. If the player battles her as Amitie, Witch and Harpy will make brief cameos. Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary In her 20th Anniversary story, Draco becomes interested in an "awesome swimsuit" that Arle mentions. However, after enduring a series of unfortunate incidents, Draco discovers that the swimsuit in question is one that is worn by Suketoudara. Puyo Puyo!! Quest Draco is available as a green card in this game, added on September 30 2013. She is in the same series with Rulue, Arle, Witch and Schezo, having similarly distributed skills and stats. In the collaboration event with Karaoke-kan, Draco receives an alt named Spirited Draco (ノリノリのドラコ), now holding a tambourine. Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade Draco is available as a playable character in this game. She is a Recover Type character. Trivia * Draco is the only Madou Monogatari random enemy to serve as a protagonist in a mainline Puyo Puyo title. * Draco is the only Compile-era character that has used another, completely unrelated character's dropset. * Draco's AI pattern does not change when Core AI is enabled in Puyo Puyo 7. ** Draco does not rotate her Puyo while using Core AI mode in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, Puyo Puyo Tetris or Puyo Puyo Chronicle. Appearances Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Tsu * Puyo Puyo Sun * Puyo Puyo~n * Puyo Puyo Box * Minna de Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo 7 * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris Nazo Puyo and other spinoffs * Nazo Puyo: Arle no Roux * Super Nazo Puyo: Rulue no Roux * Super Nazo Puyo Tsu: Rulue no Tetsuwan Hanjouki * Waku Waku Puyo Puyo Dungeon * Rulue's Spring Break * Seriri's Happy Birthday * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade Madou Monogatari * Madou Monogatari 123 * Madou Monogatari I (Mega Drive) * Madou Monogatari: Hanamaru Dai Youchienji * Madou Monogatari (Saturn) Character specific mechanics Super attack ; Puyo Puyo~n : Draco Burning: Removes all Puyo whose color matches the highest-placed Puyo on the field. This includes Nuisance Puyo. ; Pocket Puyo Puyo~n : 04-Diet: The highest two Nuisance Puyo in each of the player's columns are erased. ; Puyo Puyo Box : Split: Erase all of the player's Puyo in the middle two columns. Dropset Puyo Puyo 7 Quartet Fusion Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Introduced in Madou Monogatari Category:Characters Category:Female